hnhfandomcom-20200215-history
Skills
List of Skills {| class="wikitable sortable" !style="text-align: center" colspan="2"|Skill !style="text-align: center" |LP Required !style="text-align: center" |Prerequisites !style="text-align: center" |Skill Text |- | |Animal Husbandry |750 |Hunting | "Harnessed by the Old Gods, The Urox plowed across the Skies, The Furrow of time." You have had enough close encounters with various beasts of the Wild Hearth that the thought of taming some of them has entered your mind. You may snare and keep tamable beasts, as well as construct coops, troughs, and hitching posts. To tame a wild, tamable, animal: First, Lure it to you with clover. Then snare it with a rope. Then tie it to a hitching post. Then, when soon it stands ready to fight, Defeat it in combat again, and again, But when it yields to you, yield to it, And hurt it no further, Until its beast has been quelled. |- | |Archery |1000 |Hunting | "Where Alfthing fell, On blood-wet grass, A broken Arrow.'' With basic mastery of Archery you can draw and fire bows, fletch arrows, and sew quivers. |- | |Baking |350 |Oral Tradition | "Rising slowly, Leavened with time, Sweet as the ages.'' Something smells lovely, and you seem to know what. You've learned the basics of whipping up a good bread or pie. |- | |Basic Mechanics |2500 |Metal Working, Wheelwrighting, Rope Twining | "A dream of soot, "And cogs in rhythmic motion, "And sprawling, clockwork cities. Through ardent study of the primary forces you have learned how to construct more intricate tools with moving parts. |- | |Beekeeping |500 |Farming | "Golden Honey flowing, From flowerbeds and trees, The sweetest things of nature, Are brought to us by bees." One hears a familiar buzzing around your parts these days. You have learned how to construct and maintain beehives. |- | |Boat Building |1500 |Carpentry, Swimming | "Glimma, mighty ship, Built from boards of Cherry, To sail into the sun." You have learned how to construct a rowboat to strike out along unknown lakes and rivers. |- | |Carpentry |200 |Lumberjacking | "The three drew up along the Tostan, To there do nail and build, A mighty Hall of Oak and Cedars." You have learned how to saw boards from logs, and more advanced constructions have also been made available to you, provided you know the right materials. |- | |Deep Artifice |150000 |Metallurgy | "The Great Clockwork of the Hearth, Tells the time of all times, Ticks the sun, moves the beast, draws forth the plants to eat" You have seen far beyond the mundane trivialitiesof petty craftsmanship, and your thoughts seek in all matters of artifice the eternal. You enjoy the greatest possible success when mining and forging iron. |- |file:Druidic Rite.png |Druidic Rite |150000 |Forestry | "By the first moon of the solstice, Esthan brought swine to the Irminsul, there hanging them for eight days, Resting dead on soot-black branches." You have walked the dark wilds, and seen the moon rise over shallow graves where the mandrake weeps. You enjoy the greatest possible yields when farming, planting trees, and unraveling silk cocoons. |- | |Farming |400 |Foraging | "Watered by sweat there grew, Golden in Autumn, that Spring, Where Winds did play and hide, In sun-kissed Wheat and Barley." Your hands lie heavy on plow and scythe, clawing in your palms the furrows of age and hard labor. You know how to till and plow, and how to plant seeds. |- | |First Aid |4000 |Plant Lore | "He saw his task, To pay every tribute of need. For some water, For others rest. Under the shade of trees. You have figured out how to brew, prepare, and apply, some basic compresses, potions, and poultices, to heal wounds and illness. |- | |Fishing |200 |Wilderness Survival | "The fathoms give nothing, Yield not a single thing, But to the fishermens' snares." You have mastered some basic fishing techniques and can craft rods, poles, hooks, and lures. There are two types of fishing: Rod and pole. Pole fishing uses various forms of live or fleshy bait -- such as earthworms, entrails, or ants -- whereas Rod fishing uses lures. Fishing poles catch fish immediately whenever they bite, but the more demanding Rod fishing rather requires you to actually land the Fish by figuring out the many riddles of the sport. The truly rare fish of the world are caught with rods. |- | |Foraging |25 |Oral Tradition | "Full in her pride she stood, Blossoming through spring and autumn, Wild with fruit and harvest-flowers." You know a thing or two about the wild plants of the land, and can see and pick a lot of them if you find them. Increasing your "Perception" and "Exploration" values will help you find more Foregables, but Foregables can only ever be found when fate allows. |- | |Forestry |25000 |Woodsmanship | "Elfafnr nursed by the springs of Tain, Three Oaks for each of the Norns, Two Linden trees for the Old, Apples for himself." You care for the land and are able to do so. Through the ardent study of the natural primacies you have developed an apititude for treeplanting, and enjoy significantly greater success at it. Studies of the mulberry tree in particular have also increase your success rate when unraveling silk cocoons. |- | |Gardening |4000 |Farming | "Green and cool, Warm and welcoming, Your garden plot, And home." You enjoy gardening, and consequently gain significantly more seeds when farming. The peace of mind which only a tranquil garden brings also garners you an improved success rate when unraveling silk cocoons. |- | |Hearth Magic |250 |Oral Tradition | "Hildur was a wide one, Old crone wich in years, They saild she knew the runes, Runes to make a broom dance, A cat bark, A sound of silence." You have discovered that certain events in the shadowlands between dream and waking may cause the rules of the Deep Magic to bend, just a little, and have learned some simple artefacts of sympathetic import. |- | |Hunting |60 |Wilderness Survival | "In a bloodred moment, The beast fell still, Giving life through death." For what it's worth you have built up enough skill and courage to dare to attack, slay, dress, and prepare wild animals. Beware that some fell beasts of the wilds will kill and eat you, and that you might not be a competent enough fighter yet to take them on. Start out small, with Ants, and build your skills, before going for bigger prey. Some small animals, like Rabbits and Frogs, can be picked up without a fight, if you can catch them. |- | |Jewelry |7500 |Metal Working | "Timeless luster, Age and tradititon, Beauty eternal." You have learbed how to work with the precious metals, and other fine materials, of the Hearthlands, to make jewelry, |- | |Locks & Bolts |1500 |Carpentry | "This place was not for you, Was not meant for your eyes, Was locked away for me alone." You have learned how to craft and install locks to protect chests, coffers, and gates from intruders. |- | |Lumberjacking |150 |Primitive Tools, Wilderness Survival | "Birch, and Elm, and Yew, and Fir, Nine and one, He fell them all, Ash, and Beech, and Larch, and Pine." You have learned how to use an axe to fell and prepare trees. Remember that stumps can be dug out with shovels. |- | |Metal Working |1000 |Stone Working | "Embers glow in a furnace, A plow glows in the field, Swords glow in battle." You have learned how to smelt and forge the common metals, as well as how to build crucibles, anvils and smelters, provided you have found their requisite materials. You also discover slightly better ones when mining. |- | |Metallurgy |15000 |Steelmaking | "Deep by the roots of the mountain, Locked away behind cold and stone, Gleaming in the dark," Clamoring to be found. You have acquired a natural mastery of the metals, their uses and abuses. You discover slightly better Ores and enjoy significantly greater success when forging wrought iron. |- | |Mining |1000 |Stone Working | "King Under The Mountain, Crowned in stone and steel, His deep mine and torch-lit halls." You have a basic understanding of the common minerals, and of how to mine them, and can thus construct Mine Shafts and Supports provided you have found appropiate materials. |- | |Oral Tradition |0 |''none'' | "Of all the Ancients, Most among them saw Walwar, Yet always spoke he the least." They say that the first stories were passed to the Hearthlings by the Old Gods. Some ancient things have always been known, and this is one of them. |- | |Painting |2000 |Hearth Magic | "Ettinaz saw the signs, And read the Omens right. He made from hides a tapestry, To tell the gruesome tale." You can wield a brush, and mix the pigments, to create graphic patterns of your own from images uploaded to the Haven & Hearth webpage. |- | |Plant Lore |4000 |Farming | "Growing silentlty, From shadows everflowing, Light of greenery." You have begun developing a certain mastery of plant both wild and tame. You gain more seeds when farming, more produce when gardering, and you plant trees with greater succes. |- | |Pottery |125 |Primitive tools | "Cracked, the potter's clay, Pouring water scraping dry, The Vessel of Eternity." You've learned the art of making pots, cups and vases from clay. You can dig for clay in the shallows, and fire your produce in a Kiln. |- | |Primitive Tools |0 |''none'' | "Fashioned alone, By fire at night, With fire in mind, Three Ashen Staves." They say that some mysterious forms are eternal lodestarts written into the firmament of the Hearth. You think you could make a Stone Axt for yourself if you found the right materials. |- | |Rage |30000 |The Will to Power | "Insults fell on his mind, Like sparks on wet leaves, Until, one day, the leaves were dry." You've had quite enough, and someone's going to get it hard and fast. Rage allows you to initiate combat with other Hearthlings. Beware that each breach of the Hearthlaw leaves a Crime Scent -- which can be used to track you down -- and that being an outlaw prevents your character from being logged out for some time after the offense. |- | |Rope Twining |1000 |Tanning | "One over one, He drew round over round, Twinning rope from golden strands" You can construct and use a Rope Walk to the stretch, twine and tie ropes. |- | |Sausage Making |1200 |Animal husbandry, Farming | "Crank of lever, Pull of pork, Split the bone, Wield the form." Your mind has begun salivating at the prospect of turning red meat and casings into some of the most succulent, delightful, morsels imaginable. |- | |Sewing |200 |Primitive tools | "She stayed up, night on night, Under pale moons, and distant stars, Sewing her shirt for a son lost." You posses dasic skills with needle and thread, allowing you to create several relevant produtcs from cloth and fabric. |- | |Silkfarming |1500 |Beekeeping | "Ratjiik's shirt was sewn, Not from fibre, nor hide, Not from animal, nor plant, What stuff made Ratjiik's shirt?" You've been spending time among the mulberries, and have learned how to farm and handle silk. Breed Silkmoths, Set their eggs on herbalist tables, feed the worms mulberry leaves, and unravel the cocons |- | |Stone Working |200 |Primitive tools | "Valind het these stone, Bearing in silent witness, A boast to his father." You have learned how to extract some measure of beauty and utility from the unfulfilled promises of wild rock and stone. |- | |Swimming |500 |Fishing | "Nine drops of rain-water, He carried, Over land and black seas." You know how to get yourself out on deep water, which unfortunately carries with it the risk of never getting back alive to the shallows again. Death by drowing is a real risk for the unwary, and Hearthlings need a high "Constitution" value to swim for any considerable durations of time. |- | |Tanning |600 |Hunting | "And it gleamed in the sun, Their polished armor made, Of red and purple leather." You have learned the odorous but rewarding trade of turning prepared animal hides into leather. Build a Tanning Tub, fill it with Tanning fluid, and place your hides in it. You create Tanning Fluid by dropping bark into water, for example in a bucket or a barrel. Tanning fluid needs to be at least 5% concentrated to be useful. |- | |The Will to Power |200 |Wilderness Survival | "Wicked portents, A black ash dripping with blood. And the entrails whisper Of lies and deceit." You have begun yearning for something... more. The Will to Power is the first step on the left-handed path of domination, and it is not without consequence. |- |file:Tunneling.png |Tunneling |6000 |Mining | "Caroubdin, High King Demanded of his mountain realm, In the third month of the Conflux, Red Gold, and Blue steel." You have begun getting to know the mountains, its ways and means, and its cruel, fickle whims. You may construct stone columns to support your mining operations, and you find better ores when mining. |- | |Wheelwrighting |1500 |Carpentry | "Creaking along, In mud-swallowen tracks, But steady, And sturdy, Turns the Wheel of Seasons." You have figured out how to fashion a wheel for use in a cart, a wheelbarrow, or the like. |- | |Wilderness Survival |0 |''none'' | "Kodving broke the ice, Skarm drew him up, Logi saved them both." They say that the burning longings on the back of every Hearthling's mind are the ancient lores of Firemaking, and of Walknig the Land & Wild. Any Hearthling who has passed through the Evergreen, And been burned into the world, knows how to build fire and shelter, provided she finds the right matirials |- | |Winemaking |1000 |Farming | "In autumn vineyards, Drunk with song and laughter, And bittersweet juice, Red with love and promise." You know a good vintage when you taste one, and also how to grow grapes and press them, to actually make wine. The secret? Ferment grape juice in demijohns, and store in barrels. |- | |Woodsmanship |12500 |Plant Lore | "In the depth of winter, ''Lie hidden away, ''Along secret trails, ''The seeds of spring." You have walked the wilds for some time, and know your way around them. You have greater success when planting trees. |- | |Yeomanry |4000 |Farming, The Will to Power | "Kolbjorn first broke the land around the Vetivast, His Family now sits in unbroken line by that water, Their halls ringing with mead and laughter. You have made enough of an impact upon the world to begin thinkings of some certain parts of it as beign your own. You may construct Claim Poles, and begin claiming private plots of land around them. |- | |Trespassing |20000 |The Will to Power | "In the black of night, Algaur found a hidden path, Through the briar-patch, To deep, and secret places." Your feet have begun wandering to the strangest places, ending up where they really have no business of ending up. Treespassing allows you to manipulate claimed things without permission, for expamle to look in containers. Beware that each breach of the Hearthlaw leaves a Crime Scent -- which can be used you track you down. |- | |Lawspeaking |20000 |Yeomanry, ?? | "Where there was strife, let there be kinship. Where there was hunger, let there be bread. Where yesteryear, pyres burned, lethe be law." The Lawspeaker's position is held in high regard by traditional Hearthling society. His tasks vary with the seasons, but he is always called upon to perform his duties when disputes need to be settled, and when oaths be sworn or renewed. Having the Lawspeaking skill allows you character to found villages. |- | |Vandalism |50,000 |Theft | "The Skarm was forded by the late solstice, The Heiskarl brought two by six ships, The city was sacked. Something deep inside of you has begun yeaming to the world bum. You may destroy objects and otherwise perform deleterious actions, on claims, without permission. |- | |Siegecraft |125,000 |Vandalism |Skill Text |- | |Theft |30,000 |Trespassing | "Yours today, Mine tomorrow." Theft gives you the ability to steal from other player characters.